


I Can Be Fantasy

by rocky_flintstone



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocky_flintstone/pseuds/rocky_flintstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did last night even happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a way for me to keep a tab on whatever drabble's I write. So they'll be posted here, some may be longer than others. They might overlap sometimes.

\-------------

The hot water feels so good running down her back right now. She tilts her head back, her hands pushing her hair under the spray. Ugh. Every sore muscle starts relaxing as she stands there in the middle of the tub, hands sliding down the back of her head to rest behind her neck. And all she can think is -- how did last night even happen?

Rachel knows they're right outside of the bathroom, probably ordering room service or making out or… going for another _round_ , as Noah put it.

Never would she have imagined, or even planned, for a night like that to happen, and now that it has the process of actually realizing it did is just screwing with her mind. She's never been the casual sex type. She still isn't, but it's not like she's looking for a relationship out of this. She doubts either Santana or Puck are as well. It's not like it's new for them; this sort of thing happens to them all the time. 

Rachel runs the hotel's bar of soap over her body, feeling the sting from each little mark and scratch left on her skin. There's a few down the length of her shoulders that sting under the hot shower, and a bite mark on her collarbone she can feel as she bathes. Her fingertips lightly feel around it, wincing when the soap coats it. 

_Thanks for that, Santana_ , she thinks bitterly. 

There are a few hickies down her legs, one on the inside of her thigh, that are like small traces of Noah on her. She's still a bit sore between her legs, but it's not bad at all. It's just a really good sore that she can't quite explain. It's more of a reminder of the night before. The way Noah's tongue felt, Santana's hands, Rachel's fingers gripping and stroking anything she could touch.

Her shower runs a little longer than she meant for. 

When she comes out, towel drying her hair, Santana's moaning as Noah's straddling her back, massaging her shoulders.

"'s about time, Berry." Santana says without looking up, her face pressed into the mattress. "We thought you drowned or something."

Rachel can see Noah smirking as he works his thumbs over Santana's shoulders. 

"I was washing my hair." She clears her throat as she says it, folding her towel on the dresser. 

"Seriously, you- _oh, right there_... could try not freaking out so much."

"I'm fine." It's sounded harsher in her mind that it does when she actually says it. "I'm not freaking out."

She starts watching as Noah's fingertips keep pressing along the middle of Santana's spine, sliding slowly towards the bottom and then back up. He has a blanket over his legs but she knows they're both naked under it since she's the only one in the room wearing clothes. (Noah's boxers and Santana's shirt, respectively.) All she remembers is how Santana was just making those sounds a few hours ago. As Puck was thrusting in from behind Santana as the girl busied herself lapping her tongue against Rachel, one hand clenched the bed sheet, the other buried in Santana's hair. 

Rachel licks her lips as she stands by the dresser. Noah looks up at her for a sec. "Gonna sit down or what?"

The bed feels harder than it did last night. Then again, she was a lot drunker then. His hands look so _good_ , flexing against her skin. There's this mix of pleasure and pain on the half of Santana's face Rachel can see. Her eyebrows furrow and she's biting down on her lip. 

Why does she find this woman so sexy? 

"Want one?"

Puck's knowing smirk makes her blush. "From you?"

"Not like I didn't give you one last night." He winks at her with this lustful grin on his face.

"Relax Hef, you weren't the only one working with their hands last night." Santana says, moving up on her elbows to look back at him before turning to Rachel. She nods, jutting her chin up. "Take off your shirt." 

Rachel blinks at her, "Relax. I can't give you a massage with _my_ shirt on."

Santana looks surprised when she doesn't object. Rachel pulls off her striped shirt and quickly brings it over her chest, laying down on her stomach. She doesn't even know why she's hiding her body. They've both touched every possible inch of her, inside and out.

"It's not like I'm gonna take advantage of you." Santana straddles the back of Rachel's thighs. "Unless you want me to."

"I trust you to keep professionalism in mind."

The bed dips by her leg and Puck's hand is on her calf. It's not moving, except for his thumb which is slowly rubbing circles. Santana's hands feel cool and slick on her back. Rachel can smell the lotion she must've used.

Santana slowly makes her way from the curve of her hips up her ribcage. Her thumbs cradle Rachel's spine, inching delicately from the dip of her back all the way up to her neck. When she reaches the base of Rachel's neck, she smoothes her fingers over her shoulders, kneading the knots down her back. 

Rachel might've just let out a soft moan. 

"So what's the deal with Brody?"

Rachel knows Santana can feel the whimper she lets out under her fingertips. Her hands climbing slowly up and down the length of Rachel's spine. 

"Nothing's 'up'. He's simply a-"

"-friend?" Something between a chuckle and a sigh comes from Santana. "And how _friendly_ are you two?"

Rachel's eyes open "I'm not sure what you're insinuating, Santana, but whatevers between Brody and me is friendship."

"Do you even know what a joke is, Berry?" Rachel shuts up after that. Puck chuckles from behind them. Sometimes it's still hard to tell when Santana's actually annoyed versus her natural disdain for everybody. 

"You know, it's not too _Rachel Berry_ to get involved in a threesome."

A sound really similar to a moan escapes her before she tries her best to send a stern look back to Santana. 

"I don't appreciate that assumption."

"C'mon Berry." Puck chimes. His fingers press slightly against her skin. "You're not easy, and a dude would have to shove a ring on your finger before he can put it in you." Rachel glares back. "Alright, whatever."

Santana's thumbs feel like knives as works through the knots in her back. "I just don't like the assumption that I wouldn't be spontaneous. It's not like I've never thought about it." Rachel says laying her head back down.

Santana's hands stop moving, "What?"

She might be hiding it into the mattress, but for once, it's her turn to smirk. "I'm not blind, Santana. And you two were hailed as sex royalty in high school." 

There's something so satisfying, and oddly hot, about being able to stun both of them into silence. When she opens her eyes, Puck's mirroring Santana, kneeling on the bed, looking down at her. 

"So you've thought about it, huh?" Rachel feels Santana's body press down against the length of her back. 

"I'd say I was curious."

Her breath blows into Rachel's ear. "What other little fantasies have you thought about?" 

As hard as she tries to turn around, Santana keeps pressing her harder down into the bed. Her hands now running down Rachel's shoulders, over her arms.

"You don't really think I'd tell you, do you?"

"Would you be more comfortable with an audience and cameras? It's just the two of us--" Noah gives her a look. " _three_ of us and it's not like I'm asking you if you've ever done it." The fascination on Puck's face is making her burn in the best way. Him watching incredulously as Santana presses her breasts and body into her. Seeing how much it affects him to see Santana lean down, tongue Rachel's earlobe, slowly sucking on it before letting it go with a quiet pop. "I'll even tell you one of mine if it's that big a deal to you."

Her eyebrows rise and lower and crease every time Santana touches another inch of her skin. Pressing her thumbs around the curve of Rachel's hips, she lets go and sits back on her thighs. 

Laying there for a second before she leans up on her elbows, pinching her shirt between her arms and her torso. 

"That's not really necessary. I'm pretty sure whatever you'd say would be too much for me to hear, anyway."

Santana's cleaning her hands with a tissue when she glances over, "Yeah, your vanilla ears are too sensitive for whatever depraved act I would think of."

She looks back and catches a tiny smirk Santana looks like she's trying to hide. Noah's cupping himself, looking between them.

Santana moves onto Rachel's other side, leaving her in the middle between herself and Noah. She's holding onto this shirt like it's armor. 

Before getting to the bathroom, Rachel looks back at them. Santana, who's sitting back against the headboard, wiping off the last of the lotion still on her hands, and Puck is leaning back on his elbows, showing off how turned on he is under that thing sheet.

"After being with you and Puck, my ears aren't as vanilla as you'd like to believe."

"And after a few minutes, you can say the same thing about the rest of you."

"Hardly. I'm not as easily seduceable as you think." Rachel turns back around into the bathroom.

Noah calls out before she closes the doors. "We'll see."  
\---------


End file.
